


Dare to Love

by Cobardes



Series: Dare to Love [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, dont be serious, just kidding
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobardes/pseuds/Cobardes
Summary: Sometimes it's just hard to make Mesut fall in love.





	Dare to Love

01

 

艾尔达坐在问询台后，现在是下午五点，离下班时间很近，几乎不会有人造访了。她放松地小幅度伸了伸腿，借着桌角盆栽的遮挡拿出手机，上星期在酒吧认识的男人给她最新的那条ins留下了评论，一颗爱心，没有文字。正当她无意识地咬着指甲，琢磨要怎么回复的当口，梅苏特进来了。他穿着一件黑色的连帽外套和中规中矩的牛仔裤，迈着轻快的步子向电梯走去，脸上带着那种无目的的笑。很多时候，艾尔达怀疑梅苏特·厄齐尔其实是个外星来客，头上佩戴着可隐形的信息接收天线，而自己的老板就是他在地球的首席联络官。  
梅苏特在电梯前冲艾尔达点了点头，她赶忙回以微笑，这样的情况太常发生以至于彼此都已习以为常。艾尔达还记得几个月前，梅苏特第一次来到公司的时候，在问询台前和艾尔达打招呼，说是来拜访马蒂厄·弗拉米尼。那时还是秋天，他穿着一件恶俗的古驰卫衣和紧身裤，看上去无比自然地对着她说，“弗拉米尼在吗？”  
这样的事情一次又一次发生，每个茶水间都被同事们的窃窃私语淹没。但现在，几乎没有人有兴趣谈论了，这就只是，太频繁了。  
艾尔达目送梅苏特上了电梯，在心中发出一声无意义的感叹，重又拿起了手机。

 

梅苏特斜靠在电梯墙上，拿出手机打开ins，映入眼帘的第一张图片是卡卡和克里斯在某个公园的合影，两人穿着同款灰色运动外套，克里斯笑得傻兮兮的，背景里可以看到正在遛狗的行人。之后的几张是塞尔吉奥工作室新发布的纹身作品，大多是些哥特式的暗黑花纹，适合对象仅限叛逆期粉刺未消的青少年。他一一点赞过去，在电梯门打开前把手机塞回口袋，迈步走向弗拉米尼的办公室。  
整层楼很安静，大部分员工都已下班了，只剩下走廊尽头的办公室还亮着灯。梅苏特径直走进办公室，顺手锁上门锁，回头正好迎上弗拉米尼的吻。他感受着对方炽热的呼吸，舌头闯入自己不设防的口腔，在上颚轻轻搔刮。梅苏特在心里露出一个小幅度的微笑，更加用力地回吻，直到整个房间都能听到他们暧昧的唇齿交缠。他的双手缠上男人的脖颈，这个吻甜蜜绵长，几乎要让梅苏特感到窒息。他微微屈起膝盖顶向弗拉米尼腿间表达抗议，却意外触到了对方坚硬的勃起，好吧，不怎么意外，他就是故意的。弗拉米尼没有反应，于是梅苏特加大动作，用膝盖继续在对方的大腿间暧昧地蹭来蹭去。  
这一招几乎百试百灵，他能感觉到弗拉米尼放松了禁锢，那只大手按了按他的后脑勺，这就是了，梅苏特想，慢慢退出这个吻，临了还被对方在下唇狠狠咬了一下，只留下尖锐的疼痛。  
“嘿！”他佯作愤怒地想要把这个法国男人推开，“我晚上还得干活儿呢。”  
弗拉米尼笑了笑，没有说话，他太知道梅苏特的小计俩了，这个黑发青年永远享受着别人对他的爱意和追逐，甚至乐意接受些许疼痛作为代价。但谁也摸不清他的真实想法，当你和他在一起的时候，你会觉得自己就是他的此生所爱，离开了你，他要怎么办呢？但马蒂厄知道那些流传在梅苏特同事间的闲话，在他之前，为梅苏特心碎的男人可以列出一张长长的清单。但那又如何？弗拉米尼发狠地想。他看向梅苏特，对方还是那样，用无辜的眼神看着他，无意识地伸出舌头舔舐下唇留下的伤口。他的领口因为刚才激烈的动作敞开，里面的黑色网格衫下，大片裸露的皮肤已经泛红。  
天呐，弗拉米尼哀叹，他逃不掉了。  
梅苏特凑到弗拉米尼的颈侧，用牙齿在对方的皮肤上轻轻磨蹭，悄无声地留下一个个可疑的红痕。“喜欢吗？”他的声音听上去很模糊，“我就猜到你会喜欢这一件的。”  
他用空闲的右手轻柔地抚上弗拉米尼的裆部，左手摸着自己的，他们都很硬。梅苏特屈膝跪在地板上，双手并用解开弗拉米尼的休闲裤拉链，掏出裹在灰色内裤里的一团，前液在棉质布料上留下深色的水渍。  
他凑近前去，牙齿叼着内裤边轻轻下拉，硕大的阴茎弹在梅苏特侧脸，亮晶晶的前液留在唇侧。弗拉米尼低头，梅苏特正冲着他露出一个带点挑衅的笑容，随即伸出舌头轻轻舔上流着前液的龟头。弗拉米尼轻叹了一口气，他的右手放在对方的后脑勺上微微施力，把梅苏特更深地摁向他的腿间。双膝着地的青年顺从地大口吞咽，丝毫不怕下一秒就要死于窒息。他的舌头舔过柱身，顺着青筋描摹，随后舔过冠状沟和马眼，唇齿间尝到一片炽热腥咸的气息。梅苏特不急不忙地吞咽，右手指尖在弗拉米尼的囊袋打着圈划过，左手准备伸向自己勃起的胯间，却被弗拉米尼抓着动弹不得，这个控制狂，梅苏特在内心翻了个白眼，只得忍着欲望将头更深地埋进弗拉米尼胯间，对方浓密的耻毛让他几乎无法呼吸。他放松喉咙，回以一个彻彻底底的深喉，果不其然听到弗拉米尼溢出的呻吟声。这个小小的胜利让梅苏特心满意足，撑着弗拉米尼的大腿准备起身，却被男人抓着头发往下摁。赖以生存的氧气逐渐稀薄，梅苏特的世界变得一片空白，只剩下这根阴茎在他的喉咙里进进出出，他的上颚从疼痛转向麻木，透明的前液顺着食道滑进更深处。他顺从地将嘴张得更开，好让男人顺利地操进去，弗拉米尼扯着他的头发，将他牢牢固定在自己的阴茎上，感受梅苏特口腔的湿热柔软，他闭上眼睛，射在对方的喉咙深处。  
精液直接射进喉咙，梅苏特乖顺地吞咽，用舌头讨好地蹭着对方的性器，他现在看上去比平常小了好几岁，汗湿的几缕黑发贴在耳边，整个人苍白得厉害，只脸颊处泛着病态的潮红。弗拉米尼在心中第一千次默默叹气，好吧，有点过火了，他蹲下身，安抚性地亲吻青年的眼角。梅苏特喘着气，他此刻就像是某种精怪，靠他人的爱意和怜惜过活。他哼哼唧唧地凑到弗拉米尼面前，和他交换一个缠绵的吻。  
“你弄痛我了。”他指控，脸上却带着往常那种无所谓的笑容。  
“我知道。”弗拉米尼说，随即把梅苏特紧紧拥入怀中。


End file.
